initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seal is Broken
'The Seal is Broken '(封印は解き放たれた...) is the eleventh Act of Initial D: Second Stage. Synopsis Takumi accepts Wataru’s challenge, deciding on Wataru’s own home course for the one-on-one. Before he takes on the new rival, Takumi’s got more to learn about the potential his new Eight-Six harnesses, as well as a few more essentials of racing. Plot Itsuki stares into space while Kenji honks his horn to get his attention. Iketani informs Kenji he had been acting that way for sometime after what came over Takumi. Itsuki then spots Kazumi and rushes to her. She was given a day off work and offered Itsuki to hang out with her once his shift ends. He then hurries himself ready and excuses himself from work early just to be with Kazumi and drives off. Yuichi allowed him to let him go just for this one time. Kenji was curious whom she was and wonders how out of all people Itsuki gets a girlfriend despite the "racers don't need girlfriends" code. Kazumi worries about getting him in trouble but Itsuki assures her it's fine for them (but in actuality he couldn't stop thinking about her and would by all means see her even if it means getting into trouble by Yuichi). The two sit in the lake enjoying their cob of corn on a beautiful day. Kazumi talks more about her brother and how he would often take her out whenever he goes racing ever since he got into cars which often uses her to pay for his car expenses or damages. She only did that since she couldn't think of any to do for herself and how easy it was for her to follow him around all the time. Now she wants to figure out what she wants to do for herself for a change. But she has nothing to be passionate about and all she can do is be patient until she figures what she wants to do with her life. Since temporarily coming to Gunma she found nobody to talk to and was glad to have met Itsuki with him feeling mutual. Takumi stares at his car and can't comprehend why Bunta sealed off the true power from him as he opens the hood. He finally admits what he lacked and will have to work with what he has. The evening in the lake, Itsuki offers to drive Kazumi back to the hotel after dinner but doesn't want to go back as something happened at her workplace. It was her workmate that blames her for her mistakes and spread lies to her supervisor which she couldn't take no more of. Itsuki is willing to stay with her as long as he can if she feels down. Kazumi then teaches Itsuki drifting, who admits that she taught him better than Takumi being more understandable on teaching him the basics. She knew everything after all the times Wataru had to ride. Itsuki suggests for her to get a license, become a driving instructor and perhaps get her own car. She then gives it thought. Takumi while lying in his bed recalling Wataru's words on challenging him. Ever determined, he is ready to race with no turning back. Kazumi and Itsuki lie asleep in his car. Kazumi tells Itsuki while asleep that she will give her job one more chance. The next morning on top of the school rooftop, Itsuki tells Takumi to make a cover story by telling the others that she was out late hanging with him the night before till early that morning since he just got back from his date with Kazumi much to Takumi's surprise. Takumi blushes in embarrassment and Itsuki thought he got the wrong idea and asked for his expertise on dealing with girls with no avail. He then gets curious about his love life with Natsuki and why she hasn't turned up at school and Takumi answered in frustration he knows nothing of that. Takumi receives a unanimous phonecall at his house later on and it is revealed to be Wataru whom got his contact number by the details of his car sticker. He calls about coming to Gunma the following day to pick up Kazumi after she took a day off and didn't show up at the hotel until earlier that morning. He then changes the subject to get his Eight-Six fully prepped for the race with confidence in him that he will figure out the answer. That night he drives to the gas station for a favour from Iketani to help him install a new tachometer due to his mechanical expertise. They open the bonnet for inspection on how to get them installed. Due to it being a 5 valved engine it is tuned to the hilt it has less power than his original engine. Takumi recalls what Wataru told him about going into a higher rpm which he believes is the truth. Iketani told him if what he says was true about going in a higher rev zone it be an exciting feeling and installing a tachometer is easy and can teach him in overnight. But before he can do so, he wants to know if his father will approve of this. Knowing he is not home Takumi regardlessly ordered him to get it installed as quick as they can before the race. With Takumi's approval Iketani will call in for the tachometer but get the car to the garage as fast as he can after school to begin the process in unlocking the secret power. That morning, Iketani desperately calls for an order but it won't come in on time. He then asks Yuichi for help and know whom to look for. Yuichi calls Masashi if he has any available. Much to his surprise, he already has one Bunta reserved and has been on it since. It includes the important parts in which Wataru mentioned to him that night. A racing tachometer an oil temperature and a water pressure that complete the essentials for breaking the seal of its full power. He excitingly informs Iketani it's an exciting moment to look forward to and immediately orders them to be taken to the gas station to begin the process. Takumi then rushes home to get his car to his workplace with Itsuki unable to keep up with him but unexpectedly runs into Natsuki. She tried to talk but Takumi continues to rush and has no time to talk to her. While driving he has no idea how to deal with his ex-girlfriend anymore. Iketani then teaches him how to install the parts and finally was able to put the finishing touches. But warns him even though it's a high rev engine it has its limits regardless and will never race at full blast unless he knows the full limit of the engine's capacity. Wataru then pulls up and gives Takumi a choice where he wants to race. He makes his choice and Wataru drives off. Later that night, Wataru slaps Kazumi and reprimands her for actions on not telling where she went to during her day off and told her to pack up ready for their return home. Kazumi complains she did that for personal reasons and it's not her choice to go back home. Wataru wasn't the one who decided this but it was their parents whom told her so and suggest to ask them instead of him. Takumi informs Itsuki about his race to him the last minute and offers him to ride along with him in which he accepts. Takumi then drives home to ask his father for answers before racing. He asks of him what is the top rpm of the new engine. Bunta reveals it's capable of revving up to 11,000 rpm. Takumi makes his way to Wataru's home turf and revealed to Itsuki he decided to race at Shomaru Pass home turf of Wataru much to Itsuki's shock. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: January 6, 2000 Characters (in order of appearance) #Koichiro Iketani #Itsuki Takeuchi #Kenji #Kazumi Akiyama #Takumi Fujiwara #Yuichi Tachibana #Wataru Akiyama #Masashi Suzuki #Natsuki Mogi Cars #Nissan 180SX Type II (RPS13) #Toyota Corolla Levin SR (AE85) #Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) #Nissan Silvia K's (S13) #Toyota Corolla Levin GT-APEX (AE86) Music #Blazin' Beat - M.o.v.e #キミがいる (Kimi Ga Iru) - Galla Quotes Notes & Trivia Site Navigation 37 Category:Initial D: Second Stage 11